


Damn It, Angie

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [85]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, Chanukah, Gen, Jewish Character, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Pets, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Angie gets her revenge.





	Damn It, Angie

The kitchen was filled with the wonderful scent and warmth of a home-cooked dinner. The roast was staying warm in the oven and a salad was waiting to be dressed. The only thing left was to make the latkes, then it would the perfect first night of Chanukah. Eli was getting ready to grate the potatoes when Maddy dashed in.

"Aba, can I help?" she asked, "I'm eight now, I can use the grater."

Eli laughed, "You sure can."

Maddy dragged over the step stool that sat in the corner of the room for whenever she helped Eli in the kitchen. 

"We have a lot of potatoes to grate," Eli passed Maddy the grater.

 

For the first potato, he held her wrist and guided her hand in the proper motion, making sure that she kept her fingers safely away from the grater. Once he was sure that she had a handle of it, he started dicing onions. Eli found himself humming a bit as he diced. 

"Whatcha singing?" Maddy asked.

 

"Hm?" Eli looked up from the onion, "Just a song from an old musical. Your dad and I used to go on theatre dates sometimes."

“What song is this one?” Maddy asked.

"It's from a musical called My Fair Lady," Eli told her, "the main girl is called Eliza."

"Like grandma!" Maddy said excitedly. 

Eli chuckled, "Exactly, like grandma. She's singing about how she loved dancing at a party and feels like she could keep dancing forever."

“Can I learn the song?” Maddy asked.

“I don’t see why not,” Eli grinned.

 

Slowly, one line at a time, Eli began teaching Maddy the song. At first, they continued on with their tasks but by the end both potato and onion had been forgotten as Eli led Maddy around the kitchen in a sweeping dance as he sang and she giggled. 

"It's certainly an unorthodox way to make latkes," AJ said from the doorway, amusement in his tone.

“Well you could always help,” Eli replied, twirling Maddy again.

"I think we've well established that the kitchen is your domain," AJ told him, "I'll stick to cleaning the living room, thanks."

“Your loss!” Eli called out.

On their next turn past the doorway, as Eli was spinning outwards AJ snatched his hand and tugged. Eli stumbled slightly but AJ caught him by the hips. Eli's fingers dug into AJ's shirt where they had landed on his chest. 

"Meanie," he pouted, "you interrupted my dance."

AJ's response was to kiss him. 

"Ew," Maddy complained, "gross, dads."

Eli sighed, “I guess I’d better get these latkes cooking.”

AJ stole one last kiss before releasing Eli. 

"Come on, Aba," Maddy said, tugging on Eli's hand, "What do we do next?"

As Eli had expected, Maddy got bored part of the way through the process of squeezing the water out of the potatoes and wandered off. Not that he minded, it was labor intensive but Eli always looked forward to the one night a year that he made latkes. Usually it was just for their little corner of the family but this year they had invited Philip and Angie's families to join them as well. Although they hadn't said anything about it, Eli knew that the other Hamiltons hadn't quite understood AJ's insistence on observing Jewish customs with Eli. They weren't against it in any way, it just didn't make sense to them. Including his older siblings in these traditions were important to AJ, so who was Eli to say no.

He'd already dropped the first few latkes into the hot oil when there was a buzz telling them that someone had arrived.

"I'll get it!" AJ called out.

Eli chuckled fondly and continued with his frying. By the noises that reached him, it was Philip and Theo who had arrived. Eli continued to drop latkes, knowing there would soon be a number of hungry Hamiltons in their apartment. Of course his absence didn't go unnoticed and Theo soon entered with three-year-old Nathaniel hanging off of her hand. 

"Hey there, master chef," she greeted.

“Hey,” Eli replied briefly glancing away from the task at hand.

Theo inhaled the scent of the frying potatoes, “Oh my god it smells so good in here.”

"Why thank you," Eli chuckled.

 

"Do we get to eat soon?" Theo asked, "Little Nat here is getting hungry."

"Is Nat hungry or you?" Eli teased.

 

"A little bit of both," Theo admitted without shame. 

“I figured as much,” Eli smirked.

Theo and Eli continued to chat as he fried latke after latke. When the sounds of Angie and Richie arriving came, Nat dashed out of the kitchen to say hi to his other cousin. 

"Perfect timing," Eli commented, flipping the last few latkes. 

"Angie did always have a sixth sense for when food finished cooking," laughed Theo. 

"Don't I know it," Eli laughed, over the last couple years Angie would swing by with Lexi and Richie in tow for various dinners. Maddy loved her little cousin so fun was usually had by all.

 

Once the latkes had been wrapped up and placed in the oven to keep them warm, Eli washed his hands and followed Theo out into the living room to greet the newly arrived guests. Tyler and Lexi barely glanced at him, too busy playing with Maddy's dolls to care about greeting their uncle. Nat had transferred his attention to his father and Philip was currently holding the boy in his arms. Richie, Eli noticed, was absent.

"Hey Ange where is your better half?" Eli found himself asking.

 

Angie sighed, "Working. He'll probably be another hour or so, he said to eat without him."

 

"Well I'll make sure that we save some," Eli nodded, knowing if he didn't there likely wouldn't be anything left at the end of the night.

"Must we really?" asked AJ, pouting in an overdramatic fashion. 

Angie smacked his arm, but her eyes were shining with amusement. 

"Do I need to discipline you two?" Philip joked. 

“No,” the younger Hamilton’s replied in unison.

"Alright, time to go to the table," Eli said, "Maddy, put away your toys."

"But Aba," Maddy pouted. 

Eli crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to light the candles?"

“Yes...” Maddy replied.

“Then put your toys away,” Eli reiterated.

Once everything was cleaned up, with some help from Lexi, they all made their way to the table. Even before he had converted, AJ had loved the Chanukah traditions. This was a love that he shared with Maddy, so Eli stood back to let them take over the candle lighting while he watched with a fond smile. Everyone else was gathered nearby while the first candles were lit marking the beginning of the holiday.

Soon, talking and laughter filled the apartment as they all sat down to eat. Everything had come out perfectly, Eli was pleased to notice, and the latkes disappeared rather quickly. He set aside the promised plate for Richie as they all settled in the living room.

"So we weren't exactly sure what the traditions are," Angie said from her place on the couch, "but Richie and I got Maddy a present."

Maddy let out gasp, “What is it?”

"Your uncle will be bringing it," Angie told her, "he should be here soon, though."

“You really didn’t have to,” Eli smiled.

It was then Richie walked through the door with a large box in his hands.

"Really," AJ emphasized, eyeing the box suspiciously.

“Can I open it?” Maddy asked excitedly.

Eli nodded his head and AJ sighed, neither of them had noticed that after Richie had sat the box down its contents had escaped. Maddy didn't seem to mind that the top of the box was already open and just had a shiny gold bow stuck on it. She was quite confused, however, when she found the box to be completely empty.

“It’s empty,” The eight year old frowned.

Eli happened to notice a look of concern cross Angie’s face.

AJ noticed this too, “Ange, what was it the box?”

"Um," Angie cleared her throat.

AJ let out a sigh and glared at his older sister, but before she could say anything else there was the sound of a soft meow catching everyone's attention. Sitting in the corner with a bow tied loosely around its neck is a small cat, sleek and golden brown with a tiny pink nose and the greenest eyes Eli had ever seen. 

"A kitten," Maddy and AJ said in unison, the former with excitement and the latter with barely restrained annoyance. 

"Remember when you got Lexi a puppy without consulting me first?" Angie asked. 

"Yes," replied AJ through grit teeth. 

"Payback," Angie said smugly.

AJ let out a huff and Eli laughed, Maddy on the other hand was ecstatic.

“Why a cat?” Philip asked, “And not a St. Bernard? That would be real revenge.”

"Maddy's always wanted a cat," Angie told him, "I had to make sure my darling niece would be happy with her gift."

Maddy, who had somehow ended up sitting on the floor with the kitten purring happily and loudly in her arms, looked up at her dads with wide eyes.

"Please can we keep her?" the girl asked, hugging the kitten closer and eliciting an even louder purr. 

AJ and Eli exchanged a glance. Eli tilted his head towards Maddy and raised an eyebrow. AJ sighed. 

"Alright," he agreed.

“I’m calling her Latke,” Maddy beamed.


End file.
